


You'll Always Be My Little Girl(Trolls Fanfic)

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Branch has memories of watching his little girl grow from a baby to a spirited girl
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trolls





	You'll Always Be My Little Girl(Trolls Fanfic)

*Poppy and Branch were out in the backyard with Hope making a flower crown. She then put it on her baby brother Pinecone.* Hope:"Now you look like a real prince." *Pinecone giggled.* Danny:"Hey Hope!" *She look over seeing her friends waving by the pod.* "Let go play ball!" Hope:"Can i go?" Poppy:"Alright just be home for dinner." "Ok!" *She started to head off. As Branch watch her he started having flashbacks. How Hope look so peaceful asleep in Branch's arms as he look at his baby. When dada was her first word and she how started walking to him. And when she went into the world on her first day of school.* "Bye mom bye daddy!" *Flashback over.* Poppy:"What you thinking about?" "How she growing up so fast." "But she'll always be our little girl no matter what." "Yeah."


End file.
